


达米安的礼物

by RuiruiPowerOn8



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Fuckbuddies, Good Slade Wilson, M/M, Multi, No Underage Sex, Past Child Abuse, Protective Batfamily (DCU), damian has undetected love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiruiPowerOn8/pseuds/RuiruiPowerOn8
Summary: 欢迎点进来，是的你没有看错，这其实是为迪克准备的生贺。（然后我犯懒癌现在才发到ao3）（只是一个达米安无意间发现钟翅关系然后和爸爸三堂会审迪克的故事，这个人竟然写了两万字）
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Original Characters - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	达米安的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 说是41，其实仅仅是因为米最后分化成了A，迪克是O。【没有未成年x行为】可以放心食用  
> 有一些钟翅肉沫，侧面描写，放心食用。  
> 阅读过程中若发现错别字先别急着捉虫，有可能是楼主在和什么地方的屏蔽机制斗智斗勇导致的。  
> 我看的漫画很少，肯定会有和一些人理解不同的地方，但是请相信，由于美漫编剧经常更换，每个角色再不同编剧笔下都有不同，所以欢迎卖安利和探讨。  
> 文中一些专业知识是楼主瞎编的，所以如有大神求轻拍

达米安的礼物  
迪克格雷森是一个酷爱刺激的马戏团男孩，他享受控制危险的快感。  
但达米安是他不可控制的变量。  
序章

达米安将最后一片纳米玻壳吸附到芯片表面的时候，他的右手已经因为长时间的高度紧张而微微酸痛。这几乎是像他这样年岁的男孩不可能完成的操作，因为需要及其精准的对于手部小肌肉群的协调能力。好在曾经的那些训练帮助了他。达米安看着自己的大作在无影灯之下闪着细小的金属的光泽。  
那是一个极其微小的摄影装置，直径只有一毫米。达米安摸摸自己的鼻子，轻轻的呼出一口气，想到该死的德雷克。他竟然说我研制的跟踪器太笨拙！达米安愤愤地想到，那我就给他看看什么叫做足够“小巧”。  
不，不能直接在德雷克身上做实验。  
达米安微微眯起眼睛，靠在工作椅上。  
像这么精彩的杰作一定要有一个序曲才行。  
它的出场一定要够有分量……最好能引起一点点小小的恐慌。他想到这里的时候，一抹蓝色忽然跳动到他的脑海之中。  
想到他的时候，达米安呼吸微微一滞。可是随即他又坏笑着弯起嘴角来。  
一个可爱但却鲁莽的小计划在他年轻的心中渐渐成型。

迪克•格雷森  
那是一排蝙蝠标志贴纸。  
迪克知道达米安会画画，但是他从没想过他可以画出如此可爱的东西，他爱不释手的端详着那些身体圆滚滚的黑色小蝙蝠，它们体态各异，但是都长着一双大眼睛，会随着摇晃转动他们塑料制成的瞳仁看着周围的世界。

这让他想起了达米安的绿眼睛。  
他的双眼可跟这些无神的塑料眼不一样。无论他们的主人经历过什么样残酷的童年，他们依旧保持着孩童特有的清澈以及不符合年龄的坚毅。  
迪克抚摸着这些小贴纸心满意足的把它揣进箱子里。布鲁斯或是其他家庭成员已经知道他将要去一个优美的海岛小镇去搜集一个臭名昭著的毒销的情报。迪克非常需要他们这么认为，因为他真正要去见的是另一个名叫威尔逊的“毒肖。这个罪大恶极的毒梟，向他兜售以晴欲与温柔制成的毒榀已有两年了。起初迪克试图抗拒，但是如今的他已经深陷其中不能自拔了。但，仅仅只是禸体上的欢愉。享受这份奇怪的感情带给他的刺激和筷䃭但是在失控前停手——迪克一直在内心那么告诉自己。  
他拍了拍装着达米安送给他的可爱粘贴的口袋，想着达米安的脸，一种淘气的快意席卷了他的脑海。  
哎。可怜的孩子，如果他知道自己的哥哥正在和恶名昭彰的雇佣兵丧钟交往他会做些什么呢？也许会把整个世界炸上天吧。迪克这样想着，他微微勾起嘴角。  
哦天呐，我实在是太坏了，为了达米安的心理健康，他18岁之前不要得知真相，不，是永远不要。  
对，还有布鲁斯，他也永远不要知道。  
迪克发现自己开始想布鲁斯的时候他感到了一丝紧张。他甩甩头，想把这些麻烦的思绪赶走，他试图去想斯莱德，他Alpha的气息，他们结合时的欢愉和气味，那种烈酒和火焰味道……曾经他以为斯莱德是危险且令人生畏的坚冰，而当他不可抑制地和他滚到床上去的时候，斯莱德却炽热地暴烈地几乎将他融化。斯莱德虽然不是他第一个情人，却是他第一个上过、床的alpha，第一个带给他如此强烈的欢愉的人，还有一种…迪克说不出的感觉，一种迪克试图从布鲁斯身上获得的但从未得到的感觉……他喜欢被这种感觉包裹，尤其是在发情期的过程当中。  
对，还有一点点瞒着家人和朋友与“坏人”仩床的刺激感。这就像是不用安全网表演特技一样，迪克想到童年中那些明亮的聚光灯和台下无数遍不清面庞的人，观众的脸逐渐又化作布鲁德海文的灯火犹如点点星辰。他经常在滴水兽之上俯瞰这座城市，如果跳下去，风就会凛冽地撕扯他的面颊。但是他还是能控制好一切，放出勾枪荡到完全的地方。

他一直爱这种刺激感。只是没想到它竟然渗透到如此之深。

但是我还是能控制好一切。迪克默念着这句话，抓起背包走出安全屋的大门，下楼梯。  
迪克看到傍晚布鲁德海文的天空时，它就像蓝宝石那样沉静蔚蓝。  
也许派吉岛的海水会比这个颜色更浅一些。  
迪克想着，然后一头栽进人群走向车站。 

斯莱德·威尔逊  
他晃动着手中的波本威士忌，看着那些焦糖颜色的澄澈液体在吧台的微光中闪闪发亮。也许是周遭时不时传来低沉的交谈声还是远处的蓝调爵士，在这座小岛上的小酒吧之中，他竟然感到片刻的安宁。有的时候他很想成为这个世界上的一片细小的落叶，远离那些鲜血、欺瞒、纷争。起初这种想法经常稍纵即逝，在格兰特死后不久的某一天他第一次有这样的念头，而在遇见那只鸟儿并且和他确立关系之后，它们就会随着甜蜜时刻的增多而悄悄地落在激情之后沐浴在明媚阳光之下的他昏沉的脑子里。  
鸟儿。  
银发的男人灰蓝色的独眼突然闪出明亮的光芒，如同溪水边啜饮甘泉的老狼突然听到远处传来猎物毫无防备的脚步声一样。  
他就像狼一样没有抬头寻找，低头倾听着，因为他知道陶醉在他掌控之中的小绵羊会自己走到他身边来。  
他被强化过的感知能够很精确地捕捉到情人的气息。  
“在等人？”听到那个熟悉的声音在他耳边响起的时候他仍旧没有去看，但他说道：“在等一只衔着我钱袋子的小鸟。”语毕，他盯着迪克，目光灼灼。  
“衔着你的钱袋子？我觉得它肯定死定了，毕竟你是唯利是图的雇佣兵先生。”迪克显然对他的比喻很是有兴趣，笑着说道。  
“你说的对，数目还不小。的确死定了”他把杯子送到唇边轻啜了几口，独眼却从没离开眼前年轻男子的脸庞。  
迪克的双眼明亮而深邃，闪烁着孩童一般好奇的光芒和另斯莱德沉醉其中的那一点点具有挑衅意味的媚气。  
只有在事情完全撩拨起他淘气的兴致的时候迪克才会流露出这样的眼神。  
“多少钱？”  
“200万。他知道你会来，小鸟。”  
“他找了你？那可真是一只黄金鸟。”  
斯莱德抿起嘴笑了。  
“真是不巧。”他的话中隐藏不住笑意。  
迪克也笑了，他说道：“说真的，这种情况还是头一回遇到，这可真有意思。”随后他倾身向前凑近了斯莱德的耳边低声说道：“按照你的作风我想你应该用你的长枪把那只鸟给崩了。”  
斯莱德闻得到格雷森混合柑橘气息的白檀木Omega信息素，即使很淡，他仍旧准确无误地捕捉到了它们。  
同时他感觉到迪克的手指似有似无地拂过他的腰带。  
“我的确会那么做。但是我也会伤心的，也许以后再也没有那么漂亮的小鸟飞进我的床铺了。”  
迪克睁大眼睛看着他说道：“我现在是不是应该感动得哭出来？”随后他歪着头轻声说“没准你每天诚心祈祷，它还会再飞回来。”  
“那应该叫做幽灵鸟。”斯莱德盯着他说，“不过好消息是，我的雇主想要活着的小鸟。他可是个爱玩死猎物的赖皮猫。”  
迪克的蓝眼睛更明亮了，在斯莱德看来他更像是看见猎物正在摩拳擦掌的猫。  
“黄金鸟是黄金做的，死去与活着都不会贬值。”迪克的声音伴随这远处似有似无的爵士乐流进斯莱德的大脑，点燃了他按耐许久的冲动。他倾身吻了一口年轻男孩柔软的嘴唇，微微偏头快速地说了一句：“那我们就来试一试。”

达米安·韦恩  
他看着窗外，此时已然是夜巡之后的深夜，曙光就会在几个小时后到来。今天的哥谭市出奇的平静，但这种平静却让他有一种说不出的焦虑感。他想念自己的拳头击打在禸体上的触感，想念敌人的咆哮和惨叫以及战胜他们之后的喜悦。  
“你还是那个地方所豢养的野兽。达米安。”  
他这样对自己说着。是的，他曾经享受鲨戮所带来的一切。在他很小的时候，他曾经无知觉的运用伤害来表达自己被封闭住的情感。  
恐惧，怯懦，对爱的渴望。  
他曾经不被允许拥有这一系列情感。直到来到父亲身边。那个人告诉他，一个孩子应该简单快乐的生活。  
可惜这两个词从来没在他的生活当中出现过。  
而且，那还会很蠢。他想。  
那会是什么样的生活？就像是鸟儿？他看到一只蓝色的鸟儿旋转着跳跃在树丛之间，并且发出空灵的鸣叫。他皱紧眉头，眼睛不自觉的盯着那只鸟。若是格雷森是只鸟，那么他会像这只蠢家伙一样，披着亮蓝色的漂亮羽毛，在夜里发出鸣叫，撩拨挑衅着每一个在黑暗中蛰伏的捕食者吗？  
简单快乐是他的生活。不会是我的。  
他想起他大哥翘起的嘴角，随后两片淡色的嘴唇会微微张开，然后哈哈大笑。他的双眼会眯起，亮蓝色的明眸就会暗藏在睫毛当中朦胧的盯着对方。格雷森总是喜欢笑。他以为自己讨厌格雷森这一点。似乎所有事情在格雷森的眼中看来都是明亮且乐观的，什么都不会打倒他或夺走他快乐的权利。  
那只鸟儿最终消失在了树丛的深处。他很想知道那只鸟儿去了哪里。紧接着他想起了那些粘贴。  
好吧，我来看看那只“鸟儿”到底会不会惊讶。  
刚开始，他并不抱太大的希望，他并不肯定自己的哥哥能够去用那些贴纸。不过，谁会知道呢？谁知道他不会笑嘻嘻的把那些贴纸贴在自己的武器上面或者是别的什么东西上。嗯，也许他还会四处炫耀：“啊！你看！这是我弟弟做的！他送给了我！你看可不可爱？可不可爱？”达米安第一次快被自己的想象逗笑，即使自己的房间黑暗且空无一人，但他还是强忍住笑意，把指令输入自己的电脑。  
蠢家伙格雷森，我就是蛰伏在黑暗中的捕食者，你这个过分乐观过分胆大的小鸟根本不知道将要面对的是什么惊喜。  
电脑的显示屏正在读取小蝙蝠眼中那些及其微小的传感器所感知的一切变化。这需要一点点的时间，这是“小巧”体型所要牺牲的一些东西。达米安带上耳机，声音首先传入他的耳朵里，他听见一声类似于啜泣的声音，很微弱。与此同时，屏幕上模糊的影像开始变得清晰。  
当他看清屏幕里面是什么情形的时候，他以为自己看错了。所以他凑近屏幕仔细的看了看，同时，一声低吟在耳边响起，那是耳机传来的声音。此时他已经明白这些图像和声音意味着什么，所以他不知所措的呆愣在原地感到全身上下的血液都凝固了。  
他不是没想象过他会在这块屏幕里面看到什么。他甚至已经准备好看到一方夜空或者是一片黑暗。  
他无论如何都没想到会看见这样的景象。  
他从没见过自己的哥哥这般模样。他白皙的申体完全的展露在达米安眼前，他平坦的小腹之上闪烁着粼粼的水光，那些水痕一路向上延伸到他那早已被热朝晕染得泛出粉红色的匈部和脖颈。  
达米安顺着这一切看过去，停留在他哥哥的脸上。那是他多么熟悉的一张脸，但是迪克从来没有用这种眼神看过他。迪克曾经明亮的蓝眼睛现在蒙上了一层湿润的雾气，静静地看着屏幕外的达米安。他读不出迪克眼中的情愫，但他只觉得那双蓝的如同大海一般的眼睛里面正酝酿着另他沉醉的波涛。这波涛使得迪克有节奏的扭动着身体迎合着屏幕之外的某种力道。而在达米安看来就像是自己操纵着这看不见的海浪。所以他身体前倾，想去用手触摸屏幕里近在咫尺的哥哥。  
男孩似乎已经忘记了自己深处在黑暗寂静的韦恩庄园，他的眼前只有迪克格雷森在闪闪发亮，他海洋一般的眼睛，红润的双唇，如同珍珠一般闪亮的身体，他的喘息他的声音，他的一切在这一瞬间成为了男孩眼前世界的全部。达米安好想冲过去拥抱这样的哥哥，和他一起沉沦在这种浪涛之中交融为一体永远不分开……

但指尖触摸到冰凉的屏幕时达米安颤抖了一下，他如同被打了一棍一样冷静下来，晃动着僵直的手指想去按关闭按钮。不……不对。至少，至少要真的那个人是谁。达米安这才发现在屏幕左上方有一只粗壮而苍白的手。不……我不应该管那么多……达米安思维混乱，但一种不祥的熟悉感又另他停止了动作，他看到不知何时另一只手正在握着自己哥哥的腰肢，指节深陷在潮///红的皮肤里面。  
随着一次最激烈的拍打，在达米安的耳畔，他极其清晰地听见了哥哥的呢喃。  
“斯莱德……”  
这不是真的。  
达米安对自己说。  
这不是真的。

斯莱德·威尔逊  
车厢里灯光昏暗，丧钟灰蓝色的独眼注视着对面那个淹没在黑暗中的瘦小人影。而周遭四个并排站着的高大男人让本就昏暗的狭小车厢显得更加冰冷窒息。  
“人我给你带来了。剩下的应该是你的工作了。”对面长发灰白的老年人并没有做声，而是用他豺狼一般冷酷的眼睛死死的盯着丧钟带来的人。  
那是个年轻的男人，他苍白的皮肤和胸前即使在黑暗中都明亮惹眼的蓝色鸟形标志足以说明其身份。  
夜翼本该是在布鲁德海文自由飞翔的夜莺，而现在的他却像是餐桌上被吃剩的雏鸡一般。  
他的双手无力地垂在身后，被牢牢铐住。他的头也低垂着，俨然失去了往日的傲气与尊严，一张几乎占了他半张脸的胶带封堵着以前曾经滔滔不绝的嘴。鲜血和伤痕遍布了他的全身。  
斯莱德冷漠地盯着这个名叫豺狼的du枭佝偻着背却脚步稳健的走进，然后用细瘦粗糙的手指钳住夜翼的下巴迫使他抬起头来。  
只听他用低沉沙哑的声音说道：“这只蝙蝠侠豢养的该死的小雏鸡，就是不肯放过我……”  
他丝毫不掩饰语气中的憎恶。  
随后，他好像失去了兴趣一样松开了夜翼，转头看向他身边高大的雇佣兵，豺狼突出的黑色眼珠突然射出冷冽的光。  
“你知道，我亲爱的合作伙伴。我曾是一个生意人，现在也是。我需要谨慎小心，以防你走后他身上这些小玩意……”他看了看那些闪闪发亮的精致的锁环。又看向那只灰蓝色的独眼“……跟着你一起溜走。他可不是个好对付的家伙。”  
“这是关节锁。你把他的手脚砍断它都不会掉下来。”危险的雇佣兵声音平板地说道。  
“不……我要的不是这样的承诺。”豺狼摆摆手说道。“他很值钱。比我给你开得价值钱多了……亲爱的合作伙伴。我是个生意人，我愿意照顾合作伙伴。你理应拿更多的。”  
“你到底想说什么？”雇佣兵不耐烦的说道。  
豺狼发出嘶哑难听的笑声，“我要你杀了他，就在我面前。我会给你400万。”  
雇佣兵没有动。如同雕塑一般。  
就像看见什么好戏一样，那种嘶哑难听的笑声又响了起来，而且比刚才更大声，“雇佣兵和小鸟的爱情。还有比这更可笑的事情吗？”  
斯莱德感受到身旁的几个高大保镖已经将手伸向了后腰隐藏的枪械。伴随着豺狼难听的笑声，斯莱德听到他又说话了：“600万怎么样……？”  
豺狼声音低沉，甚至都有点试探的意味在里面。他问道，眼睛却是盯着夜翼琥珀色的瞳仁在说话。  
这句话问完之后车厢之内陷入了一片沉默。  
斯莱德暗自盘算这节拖车绕着派吉岛行驶到了哪里。所有人都只会以为这是夜间行驶的拖车，永远不会想到里面暗藏着的危险勾当。  
“800万……”豺狼又说道，他品尝着夜翼眼中即将失去的希望之光，这让他用毕生财富去购买他都愿意。  
就在这句话说完之后，危险的雇佣兵终于有了动作，豺狼甚至没有看清他的动作，在一瞬间他拔出刀，同时揪起年轻男人的黑发在他苍白的脖颈上狠狠的割了一刀。  
在所有人反应过来之前，被隔开的喉管喷涌出的血就已经喷洒在豺狼面前。灰白头发的暮年du枭向后退了几步被手下人扶住才没有跌坐在地上，他突出的黑色眼睛因为过分睁大的原因现的更加突出了，他看着面前的雇佣兵熟练的一抖手带动剑身上的血液掉落到地板上，随后将剑收入刀鞘。  
整个动作完美·流畅，仿佛是这个雇佣兵演过无数次死亡之舞的落幕。  
豺狼咽了一下口水，他走上前用拐杖摆弄了一下地上的死尸。一股从未有过的喜悦和快活突然充斥了他年迈的大脑。  
他迫不及待的将封堵着夜翼嘴巴的胶带和多米诺面具卸了下来，他想要好好看看这个带给他无边苦恼和不安的小杂种长什么样子。  
结果却让他有点失望。  
那是一张平庸的脸，椭圆形的鼻头和方形的下巴已经被鲜血染红，如果那双琥珀色的眼睛还有生气的话，应该会给这张脸平添几分姿色吧。  
“啧啧啧……蝙蝠侠的黄金男孩也不过如此……”年迈的du枭啐了一口说道，但随即他又吸了吸鼻子，脸上就浮现出猥琐的笑容来。  
“如果你再不开始你应该做的工作，这里的所有人下场只会比他更惨。”丧钟幽幽得在短暂的静默当中开口。  
“你说的对”豺狼抬起头透过灰白的头发看向雇佣兵。“你是个聪明人，这里发生的一切会让谣言不攻自破的。”语毕，他打了个手势。  
身边的一个小弟就用一个类似手机的装置简单地操作了几下。  
斯莱德掏出手机，发现账户上多出了800万美元。  
“和你合作很愉快，威尔逊先生。那么现在，请滚蛋。”

斯莱德在维哈特酒吧旁边僻静的小巷当中跳下拖车。看了看手表，时间是凌晨一点半。随后他攀上屋檐，行走在小镇低矮的楼群之间。在确定没人跟踪之后他回到原点，顺着窗户翻进早已准备好的安全屋里面。  
他换下制服，给自己到了一杯酒，坐在靠窗的摇椅上。这扇窗户正对着查克大道与瑞肯街的交汇处。他又看了看时间，已经接近凌晨两点。也许他可以完整的看到这出好戏。  
果然那个并没有开多远的拖车在小镇静谧的街道上静静地驶过，就在它逐渐远离斯莱德的视野隐没在黑暗中的时候，那个拖车就像是被地面的某样东西电到了一样，随着一阵巨大地爆裂声侧翻在了地上。车身并没有着火，但也没有人从里面爬出来。  
在听到远方呼啸的警笛声的时候，斯莱德抿了一口手里的威士忌。  
即使距离很远，斯莱德还是能够捕捉到那个身影。夜翼如同猫一样从侧翻的拖车之中钻了出来，灵巧又完美。在警察到来之前他就消失在远方的黑暗里。  
斯莱德仍旧盯着那个方向，尽管他没看到有人还能从倾覆的拖车下面爬出来，但他知道，豺狼和他的手下在里面和它们作恶的证据一起等待着警察的问候。  
斯莱德还是瞄了一眼时间。  
凌晨两点十五分。

他简直是无与伦比。

迪克的作风其实本就和蝙蝠侠不同，他更喜欢风险更大的更具戏剧性，挑战性的计划，他更加喜欢即兴发挥。  
但是斯莱德知道迪克肯定也有一份没有丧钟参与的planB。这个男孩在长大，他变得更强大，更有谋略也更加喜欢冒险。蝙蝠侠应该给他更多他能看得见能理解到的赞许，而不是把他推开的。斯莱德想，随即又惊讶于自己的想法，我为什么要为那个愚蠢又无聊的小蝙蝠惋惜？我应该感激他把如此可爱迷人的男孩推到自己身边。  
我可以给他布鲁斯永远无法给他的东西。  
禸欲，爱意，赞许……  
他会是我的男孩。

危险的雇佣兵又变成了一只独眼的狼，他啜饮着手中的甘泉，等待着迷途的羔羊，他的男孩为他宽衣解带，被他拆吃入腹。  
果然，他的眼前一暗，他的眼睛被一双手遮住了，耳边响起一个轻快的声音：“你有没有诚心地祈祷啊～”  
斯莱德抚摸着那只放在他完好眼睛上的那只手，说道：“看来我的祈祷很有用，我美丽的幽灵鸟回来了。”然后他将那只骨节分明，在他的手掌之中显得苍白纤细的手送到唇边轻轻地吻着。  
迪克因为他的亲吻笑出了声。

“我想你不该亲它。我还没洗手，我狠狠揍的那个人脸上有爆浆的青春痘。”  
迪克低声凑到斯莱德耳边说道，并且抽回手。  
“你玩的很开心？”斯莱德读出了迪克隐藏不住的笑意。  
“嗯，你真的应该看看他看见我起来的时候脸上的表情……我想他肯定以为这里闹僵尸了哈哈哈”迪克再也控制不住了，他一想到豺狼因为恐惧和迷惑突出的双眼他就会笑的停不下来。  
“他并不傻，迪克。也许他回过神来，进了监狱之后就会大肆宣扬今天晚上发生的事情的。你早晚会让我失业的。”  
“嗯？”迪克佯装出委屈地眨眨眼睛。“你这是什么意思，今天晚上我又被人摸被人闻还不是为了让你赚到八百万？”  
斯莱德看着迪克的脸，他已经把价值连城的电子易容仪器卸掉了，那是怎样一张洋溢着青春的魅力以及灵秀气质的脸庞，豺狼没有看到他真正的容颜确实是他的损失。  
“你知道我的生活，迪克。我不能用这些钱一辈子，你早晚有一天会把我耗成一个无家可归负债累累的可怜老头的。”  
斯莱德凑过去亲吻迪克的脸颊和脖颈。迪克顺从地偏过头说：“那就……别再做这些勾当了，韦恩企业会给你钱，去做更正确的事，以你的能力不会比现在难赚的……”  
“你想让我当布鲁斯的打工仔？”斯莱德停了下来，看着身下的迪克说道。  
“不……我是说……”迪克艰难地撑起身，发现他们已经从摇椅上面不知何时磨蹭到地上了。  
“我有钱，我可以……嗯”迪克的双唇被斯莱德封堵住的时候，他尝到了威士忌的味道。  
“我讨厌被掌控，迪克。你应该知道”这个绵长的吻结束后，斯莱德说道。  
“我知道，因为我也一样。”迪克在黑暗中看着他，白皙的脸被月光照得不太真切。  
“……有的时候你让我感觉你在训练我变成你更喜欢的布鲁斯韦恩。”斯莱德开始默默的寻找夜翼制服暗藏着的拉链 。  
“什么？我有吗？你们几乎没有焦点。”迪克瞪大眼睛，好奇地看着他，显然对这个观点很感兴趣。  
“嗯，不尽然……”斯莱德收回摸索着迪克身体的双手，故意板起脸冷静地看着自己漂亮的情人，接着他说道：“迪克，这次的行动值得肯定，但是你还有更多改进的空间，你应该在车身翻到的15秒之后离开现场，因为时间越长你越容易留下证据，你应该抬起左脚由大腿内侧发力在车身反转至45度斜坡的时候去踢你敌人的左半边屁///股，而不是右边。”  
迪克听完这段话的时候，他仰躺在地上，笑的就像是吸了过量猫薄荷的猫咪。  
“哈哈……你……你真的很有天赋……哈哈哈我不得不……不得不承认。”

待迪克将气息喘匀，他突然眼神挑逗地将斯莱德按在地上亲吻，他们的衣裳早就在方才的谈话和缠绵当中褪下大半，斯莱德依稀感受到迪克好像伸手在床下掏出了什么东西。随后他很快就知道了那是什么。那是迪克带来的小行李箱，此时他已经跨坐在他的身上居高临下地看着他，手中拿着一排小小的贴纸，好像是蝙蝠形状的。  
“这是什么？”  
“既然你那么想扮演蝙蝠侠我想我应该成全你。”迪克的表情很有趣，他正在憋笑，仿佛正在构思一个坏主意。红润的嘴唇和面颊让他看起来有几分可爱。迪克撕下一个小蝙蝠端端正正地贴在斯莱德的眉心。  
“现在你是蝙蝠侠啦！”  
迪克声音轻快地说着，然后他低垂双眼，眼神闪亮的脱下身上最后一点遮挡。  
斯莱德的双手几乎是迫不及待地抚摸他在夜晚的华灯之下闪闪发亮的光///裸的躯干，顺着他线条完美的人鱼线一直向下。没有任何一个alpha能够拒绝这具被爱与美之神吻/过的美丽躯体。事实上他并不在乎他现在到底是谁被当作了谁，及时行乐的信条并不令这个看似冷酷的雇佣兵会过于在乎这些细枝末节的情感。  
如同过去数不清的沉沦在欲海当中交合的夜晚或者白天一样，此时此刻他只想要迪克格雷森——那只飞到他床铺里的美丽小鸟。

布鲁斯·韦恩  
他从长久以来习惯性保持的浅层睡眠中惊醒。感到左手的护腕在微微震颤。他抬起左手发现那个链接着主控电脑的简易护腕在微微的发着光。这本来是他蝙蝠战衣里面的一部分，但他把他改良得更加简易轻便，随身携带以时常关注韦恩庄园内部与电脑防火墙的安全状况。此时上面三红一绿的指示灯在闪烁着，这表示有什么人正在试图侵入主控电脑的数据库，并且很不幸已经成功了。他做了一番操作，想看看这个极品黑客是在哪里作出的壮举，当蓝色的字幕出现在他隐形眼镜的薄膜之上时布鲁斯扬起眉毛，翻身下床。  
这个人就在蝙蝠洞中的主控电脑面前设身处地的操作。  
他穿着备用的软甲手拿着蝙蝠标轻手轻脚地从暗门进入蝙蝠洞时，他看到达米安正坐在电脑面前手指在键盘上如同弹琴一般敲打着。  
而他看到达米安的那一刻，对方显然也感受到了他的存在，转过头来看着他。  
“父亲。”他这样说道。  
纵使布鲁斯经历过很多事情，接触的罪犯更是不在少数，但他还是没在任何一个十二岁男孩的脸上看到如此阴冷的表情。惨白的屏幕照亮达米安的面颊，一种朦胧的陌生感围绕在他的脸上。布鲁斯仿佛又看到了那个眼神冰冷得如同孤狼似的杀人机器，听到他嘲弄般的询问，与脖颈处传来的丝丝锋芒。  
布鲁斯很不喜欢他的孩子此时的眼神，他皱起眉头说道：“你在做什么？”  
“我在试图获得管理者权限，父亲。”达米安声音平板得说道。  
“为什么？”布鲁斯问道。事实上只有他具有管理者权限，所有孩子在使用的时候都需要先告知他。因为那个权限涉及到许多危险武器和机械的使用权，以及不能公开的机密档案等等。   
“我需要一架超音速飞机还需要拦截太平洋南部的某座小岛的部分信号收发。”  
“你要这些做什么？”  
“父亲……你什么都不知道，格雷森很有可能处于危险之中，您与我说的每一句话耽误每一秒钟的时间很有可能都在加深他的痛苦。”达米安眯起眼睛说道，他的孩子面色阴沉，双手紧握成拳，这是他压抑情绪的预兆。布鲁斯清楚的意识到这个男孩受过训练却年轻的大脑正在遭受着剧烈情绪的烘烤。那或许是比怒火更复杂强烈的情绪，布鲁斯不是没有见识过达米安的怒火，但这一次与之前的任何一次都略有不同。他冷静得不符合常理的语气让布鲁斯觉得事情不太对劲。  
尤其是他提到迪克的时候，他知道迪克是去派吉岛去出任务。早在几个小时之前他已经接到多方信息，说明迪克已经出色地超额完成了任务。  
难道迪克在之后遭遇了不测？布鲁斯承认他并没有多留心这次任务，毕竟这是迪克的工作，而且这一次的事情就迪克的能力而言真的是极其简单。不过等一下，达米安的行为也很奇怪。他为什么要私自趁着自己睡觉的时候，试图破解电脑来获得权限，而不是第一时间告知他呢？  
“迪克？他出了什么事？”布鲁斯在一闪念之间脱口而出，随即他又说道：“你应该提前跟我说，如果是迪克的事管理者权限当然不是问题。”  
接着他看见自己的儿子脸上浮现了一丝他看不懂的表情，达米安竟然快速地偏过头去没有吭气。  
“达米安……？”布鲁斯问道，心中的不安和困惑更甚。“迪克他到底放生了什么？”  
说出这话的时候，更诡异的事情发生了，他发现那个男孩的脸上竟然有点微微泛红。达米安咬牙切齿地嘀咕着说：“你真的什么也不知道……父亲。”毫不掩饰他话语里透露出的愤怒和别的什么东西。他慢吞吞地伸出手将放在一旁的平板电脑拿了过来，随手点了几下递给他的父亲。  
当布鲁斯看到屏幕里面的内容时，他的瞳孔都收缩了。  
“你从哪获得这些影像的？”布鲁斯呼吸急促，不安地问道。只见达米安猛的抬起头，一改之前冷静的模样，目光灼灼地紧盯着他的父亲。  
“另一个录像里的人……是丧钟——斯莱德·威尔逊！他被强迫了！我们现在得赶紧救他！”  
达米安大声说着，几乎冲到他父亲的面前。布鲁斯知道他的情绪再一次爆发出来。  
不在年轻的蝙蝠侠再一次凝视着屏幕当中过分暴露的图像，凝视着迪克的脸。我真的了解他吗？也许从很久以前的时候屏幕另一端这位漂亮的omega离开他奔向少年泰坦的时候，他就不曾了解了。也许从一开始就从未了解过。布鲁斯还算能够依靠理性运转的大脑告诉他，事情不像达米安说的那样，迪克很快乐，迪克是自愿的。他从什么时候开始和丧钟交往了？自己真的是一位糟糕的父亲，为什么自己一丝一毫都没察觉到。他为什么会这样做……？  
但无论如何，达米安说的对，得先找到他确定他没事。  
布鲁斯强迫自己从纷乱的自我猜忌和思绪中保持理性。他看向自己的孩子，却发现自己似乎没听清他最后说的话。  
年轻的罗宾颓然坐在椅子上，显然对父亲的分神感到失望。  
“我是说我们应该过去宰了那混蛋！”  
布鲁斯没有理会自己儿子的提议，他只是走上前用指纹解开管理者权限。调出可以使用的飞机清单。  
但在这一瞬间布鲁斯愣住了。  
他知道在派吉岛的海岸下方有一架可以使用的备用战机。而那架飞机竟然不在可以使用的范围之内。布鲁斯敲击出指令想看看它在哪里，却发现无信号的标示闪烁着。  
“少了一架飞机？”达米安显然会意，皱眉说道。  
布鲁斯没有说话，他继续调出纷乱的区域航行线路查找那架失联的飞机。这是不可能的。除了蝙蝠成员，没有人能够拥有使用这架飞机。  
“也许是……使用者故意那么做的。但是我们的飞机相互联系总能查出来的。”达米安冷静的说道，在键盘上敲打着，最后调出地图，那里显示着大概的区域。  
当二人看见那个位置的时候他们全都没说话。  
那架飞机正出现在美国上空，正在持续往北飞去。  
“混蛋的雇佣兵！他劫持了我们的飞机还在挑衅！”达米安怒吼一声，一跃而起冲向最近的蝙蝠战机。  
“达米安！”布鲁斯喝到，他刚要起身跟上，老管家的通讯打断了他的动作。  
“迪克少爷回来了。”阿尔弗雷德标准的英音在通讯器里响起。  
“他在哪？他还好吗？”布鲁斯急切地问道。  
“事实上他正在客房里，而且毫发无伤，老爷。”阿尔弗雷德冷静地笑着说道。与此同时，布鲁斯看见老管家的身后迪克露出了一个小脑袋，微笑地朝他招了招手。

迪克·格雷森  
他一丝不挂地躺在雪地之中。似乎是理所当然的他没有感到一丝的寒冷，甚至丝丝的暖意从胸膛之上弥漫到全身。当然如此了。他低头看着怀里毛茸茸的温暖的小狼崽欣慰地笑了。制服他可不容易，浑身上下都有深浅不一的咬痕和擦伤。但是那些伤口并不疼，就像他一丝不挂地在雪地里躺着，却感觉不到寒冷一样。  
这里真美啊。雪将一切都染白了，除了蔚蓝的天空和怀里的小狼。四周静的让他能听到雪花落地的声音。  
他低头看着怀里的小狼，它油亮健康的黑色毛皮上面星星点点的落着刚刚飘洒下来的雪，他伸手将小狼额头上的一些雪扫掉，盯着它炯炯有神的绿色眼睛。小狼耸动着湿漉漉的鼻子静静地看着他。  
我会保护你，你不会再回到那个地方去。他想着，伸手又摸了摸小狼额头的毛发，却发现手上伤口的鲜血却使小狼漂亮的黑色毛发灰暗打结，他懊恼的想用手背帮它擦拭干净。  
就在这个时候小狼却直起身子温柔地舔舐着他手上的伤痕和血。此时它才发现这头狼一点也不小，似乎短短的瞬间它长大了好几倍，此时这头狼更像是在环抱着他。  
将伤口旁边的血清理干净之后，这头狼用深潭一样的双眼等着他许久，然后低下头用巨大的狼嘴含住了他的咽喉。  
他能感受到那些獠牙的锋芒在他的脖颈上传来的阵阵刺痛，此时他相对于狼嘴而言细小柔嫩的脖颈已经完全莫入潮湿的口腔之中。但他毫不在意。因为他相信他不会伤害自己，不会伤害任何人。  
因为他爱我。  
狼温暖的舌头暧昧的在口腔之中舔弄他的喉部的时候，他这样想到。  
“迪克……”他听到有人在很远的地方叫他，声音飘渺。是布鲁斯？不……不是他的声音。随着这一声呼唤，感官逐渐苏醒了过来，他感到腰腹部传来的凉意，左手在微微发疼，身体内部的某处在隐隐的钝痛。  
“迪克！”又是一声。眼前的雪景与狼化作了一片虚无，长时间被训练的脑子在很快的时间之内就清醒过来，迪克睁开眼，看见的却还是白花花一片。  
即使是晨曦的曙光的照耀下，斯莱德如同白雪般反射着阳光的银发与苍白的皮肤，看起来还是像冬日初雪之后的坚冰。更何况他现在面色冷峻正在逆着光跪在床上俯视着他。迪克知道他和自己一样都没穿衣服。  
“出了什么事？”迪克翻过身看着他，并且撑起身体坐直。  
出人意料的，斯莱德并没有说话，埋藏在阴影之中的灰蓝色独眼闪烁着不可捉摸的光芒。他微蹙着眉头死死的盯着迪克，缓缓地移动他强壮健美的臂膀将一个东西递到格雷森的眼前。  
那是一个小小的仪器，有一块显示屏。迪克当然知道这是什么，它可以识别和侦测一定范围内的电子信号的收发以及其强弱，是很常见的反监听监视的设备，尽管价格昂贵。斯莱德的这一块显然经过改良，但迪克还是能看得懂上面的一些数值，上面显示就在几个小时之前他们享受彼此的时候，正有一段强烈的信号波传达出去，很有可能是影像信息。  
“你来之前我调查过这里，没有问题。但是显然有人刚才看见了我们在干什么。迪克。然后在半途中信号中断了。”斯莱德看着他说道，又指了指仪器上面类似于雷达的图标说道。“而有趣的是，发射信号波的东西在你身上。”  
“我身上？”迪克难以置信地看着雷达上的红色光点指向自己，他偏过身子试图躲开，却发现那个光点却像遇见妈咪的鸡宝宝一样紧随着他。  
“不，这不可能！”迪克把被子掀起来，向情人展示自己赤裸的身体。什么都没有。“我有很多年连补牙都不会去布鲁斯那里代班了！所有的伤口都是我自己解决，这绝对不可能！”迪克爬起来同样跪在床上，即使是这样他仍然需要仰视着自己高大的情人。这太奇怪了。如果布鲁斯几个小时之前就知道了自己和斯莱德做的事，他应该在刚刚就被蝙蝠侠在斯莱德两腿之间揪走，而不是在睡梦当中被斯莱德叫醒。说话之间他瞥见斯莱德低垂的左手边是床头柜，上面有一只勃朗宁手枪，迪克知道这是斯莱德随身携带的配枪之一。早些时候它在这里吗？迪克猛地觉察到，凌晨的时候任务结束之后，他的记忆就只有斯莱德和他们之间的欢愉，他对于周遭的一切都松懈了。这种状态持续多久了？  
“你在觉得我怀疑你？这是个小蝙蝠抓我的性感圈套？”仿佛看出了他的顾虑，他面前的冷酷的雇佣兵微笑起来，迪克曾经为那如同父亲一般深邃和蔼的笑容沉醉，而在这个黎明他竟然感到一丝丝的不安，这种不安不仅来源于斯莱德更来源于被监视的厌恶和恐惧。  
“你错了，我好小鸟。”斯莱德抬起手抚摸着迪克的脸颊，摩挲着他的下巴和嘴唇，像是在安慰一个惊恐的孩子。“如果我真的怀疑你，我会穿戴整齐再劫持赤身裸体的你，然后等着蝙蝠侠自己送上门来。”斯莱德温柔地说着，然后轻轻地抬起他的下巴，使迪克抬起头看着他。“现在，我希望你冷静。好好想一下最近都发生了什么，有什么值得注意的事情，比如别人送给你的东西？”  
他们现在靠的很近，交合之后的信息素暧昧地浸泡在晨光里，伴随着斯莱德低语的最后一段话，迪克空洞的双眼又散发出往日的光彩。  
“那个……贴纸？”迪克倒抽一口冷气，但是这也不对。对面的情人额头上空空如也，而且那只小蝙蝠也不在自己身上啊。  
思绪到了这里迪克才反应过来，后腰的部位好像一直痒痒的。他伸手一摸，在斯莱德不乏惊讶的目光之下从后腰摸出了那一片达米安送给他的小贴纸。  
迪克对着仪器晃动了一下那个贴纸，果然红光又像鸡宝宝一样追随这小蝙蝠了。看到这个结果的时候迪克脸上的表情逐渐凝固了。  
是达米安？这不可能。然而事实却摆在迪克的面前。就在这一瞬间，一切的疑点全都展现在迪克的脑海里。现在想来，这些小蝙蝠其实蛮孩子气的。而达米安似乎和这些物件根本不沾边，那他为什么还送这样的礼物给迪克呢？达米安似乎不是那种爱搞恶作剧的孩子，但他真的不会吗？每一个小孩子在搞恶作剧之前，或多或少的都会表现出不同往常的行为，比如坏笑或者大笑，眼神闪烁，欲盖弥彰等等。而达米安不会，他的母亲肯定教过他如何表演，让对方察觉不到自己的真实意图。  
“这些送给你。生日快乐。”  
“天呐！达米安我真的快感动哭了！以及谢谢你没有写上年龄，你知道，之前有人竟然说我八十岁了！“  
”那还不是因为你太爱操心，快打开看看吧，也许你会用到它标记物品或者文件什么的。“  
他送出礼物的那些场景如同电影一样在迪克的脑海当中放映着。  
达米安这样的天才少年似乎不会犯那些愚蠢的错误，他的一颦一笑都是那么的自然那么的恰到好处。但他真的不会犯那些欲盖弥彰的错误吗？这些过分孩子气的小粘贴与他风格完全不相符的物品，就是达米安表露出来的“坏笑”，它明显却隐晦地表露出这些普通的小蝙蝠背后所暗藏的玄机。只是因为迪克太相信他，太爱护他，太把他当作孩子。一个男孩亲手制作出那么可爱的蝙蝠贴纸，难道不是最正常的事情了吗？而有趣的是，从达米安的手中递交出去这些物品却似乎分外诡异了。  
也许达米安觉得用孩子气的平庸包裹下的顶级监视器将是最富有创造力的作品。  
但是谁又知道呢？  
迪克想到这里忽然感到一阵晕眩，他觉得自己忽略了一个更加严重的问题，昨晚他将这个蝙蝠贴纸端端正正地贴在了斯莱德的头上……如果设备显示发送信号的时间是几个小时之前的话……  
迪克不敢再想下去。  
“迪克？你在听吗？这是谁给你的？”斯莱德的声音让迪克纷乱的思绪重新从达米安的身上抽离聚焦到现实之中，这时他才发现，似乎怕他太冷，斯莱德帮他披了件衣服。  
“是……达米安……”  
“达米安？你确定？“这个答案显然让雇佣兵出乎意料。  
“当然。”迪克说道，然后竟然无力地笑了起来，因为他又想到那个被赠送礼物的清晨，即使发现了这件事，他依然还是觉得那个清晨的达米安和小贴纸很可爱，把那么精密的仪器放在蝙蝠贴纸的瞳孔里，可真有他的。“他说，这是亲手为我做的。”  
“……你可别告诉我他把装有监控设备的贴纸送给你，仅仅只是为了向你展示他的制作能力有多厉害。”  
迪克抬起头看着斯莱德，在他冷峻的脸上迪克还是第一次看见这种表情。那个表情稍纵即逝但是迪克还是敏锐地捕捉到了。斯莱德很想笑，但是费劲地忍住了。  
“那不然呢？”迪克瞪着斯莱德，被他的反问困住了，比起让自己的弟弟完整地看见了自己的色青直播，这个问题真的不值一提。  
“我不知道。也许他昨晚献出了自己第一次……”斯莱德的话还没说完，他只觉得眼前一花，嘴就被迪克捏住了。格雷森修长灵巧的手就像灵巧的夜莺扇动翅膀一样敏捷迅速，就连世界上最危险的雇佣兵都毫无防备地被他捉住。  
迪克的脸凑近他，脸上一改他惯常从容温和的表情，他皱紧眉头狠狠的盯着斯莱德。  
“不管你想暗示什么现在给我打住。达米安绝对不会那么做，我不准你再用龌龊的想法去揣测他，你听到没有？”他的声音低沉，仿佛变了一个人。  
斯莱德低垂着独眼，玩味地看着他，然后轻轻地点了点头。迪克随即把他的头推向一边气鼓鼓地跳下床迅速地将散落在地上的衣服套在自己身上。

斯莱德摸着下巴，看着自己omega情人用衣服将自己漂亮的身体遮盖起来，尽管黑色的制服体现出别样的性感，而他自己也在从容地做着同样的事。  
他并不觉得挫败。  
毕竟他并不是第一次和强势的omega交往了。事实上他与爱德琳之间的冲突相对于与迪克之间的而言要惨烈地多。他只是惊讶于经历了如此多事情的迪克真的会在达米安的事情上过分天真，果然，不光是爱情，任何感情或多或少的都会剥除一部分理性。

迪克从洗漱间出来的时候看见，丧钟已经全副武装地坐在床上，手上转着那把刚刚放在床头柜上的勃朗宁，在晨曦的映照之下闪烁着片片金属的光芒。  
这个该死的雇佣兵，我应该把他留在这里放任布鲁斯和达米安狠狠收拾他。  
迪克这样想着，嘴上却说道：“你得和我走。”  
“所以……这真的是一场长达两年的性感圈套吗？”丧钟懒洋洋地说道，随即他站起身缓缓走到迪克身边。制服让他更加的健美魁梧，他洒下的阴影几乎遮蔽了迪克的全身。  
“如果你不相信我大可以留在这里等着蝙蝠侠来踢你的屁股，然后再让他在你身上贴满安装监视器的蝙蝠贴纸。无论如何，他们给我们的时间太多了，多到诡异的程度。”  
迪克并没有看他，而是自顾自地将护腕上隐藏的遥控设备启动。  
“我几个小时就可以离开这里。不用担心我，迪基。”  
“几个小时？我觉得你应该将驴车换成飞机了。”迪克看着他，嘲弄的看着他，仿佛听见了一个笑话，紧接着他又说道“豺狼会来到这里是巧合吗？你真的以为我没有任何准备吗？”

迪克的眼神闪亮，像是一只自信的猫咪，他晃动手指点开了护腕微型电脑上的管理者权限。

坐在归途的蝙蝠战机上的时候二人无言的看着远方的海天交接之处。迪克的脑海中总是浮现达米安的影子。  
迪克深知，那段影像给那个男孩造成的冲击完全不亚于迪克得知那些可爱的小贴纸背后暗藏的玄机所带给他的震惊。  
“你真的了解他？你他体内流淌的奥古的血液会让他作出什么蠢事？当一个孩子的第二性征开始在他的身上出现的时候，当他即将开始分化的时候。你将看不到那个曾经纯粹的他了。他会有自己的秘密，可怜的鸟儿。”  
当再一次谈起达米安此种举动的时候斯莱德这样说道，他自信而冷酷的笑着。迪克觉得似乎这件事情让这位危险的雇佣兵很感兴趣，他很少那么健谈。

“你把你自己在他的心中扎根太深了，迪克……”斯莱德又缓缓的说道，像是在对迪克说话又像是在自言自语。他陪着迪克看着仪表盘，它们已经飞跃了大西洋的东南部，不出分钟他们就能抵达北美了。  
“你应该预料到这样做的后果是什么。分化会让你们之间的关系大大改变，亲生的孩子尚且如此，更何况你们并无血缘。如果他真的爱上了你，你只有两种选择，根本没有折衷的办法。”  
“……我不得不去填补他心中空缺的那一部分，塔利亚没能带给他的那一部分。看着他那个样子……我不得不去做……”迪克喃喃道，竟然被斯莱德的长篇大论说的有些紧张，他望向硕大的玻璃舱门之外的遥远的海岸和天空，那里连成了一片蓝色，但他的心中却一团乱麻。  
迪克转头看了他一眼，斯莱德脸上带着浅浅的微笑正在盯着他看。迪克竟然又在那微笑之中看出了幸灾乐祸的意味。  
这个该死的老男人为什么把这件事情说的如此该死的透彻？  
于是他呛道：“说了这么多我家的事，你还是担心一下你自己吧，达米安一定会想让你死的，相信我。”  
“嗯？我以为看在昨天晚上的份上，你会让他饶我一命。”斯莱德说着，亲昵地揽过了迪克的腰。  
“死罪可免活罪难逃……”迪克摸着下巴，转着他漂亮的蓝色眼睛“也就把你的那话割下来吧。”  
斯莱德饶有兴致的扬了扬眉“既然你这么喜欢它就尽管拿去好了，我一定给它用蓝丝带系上一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，送进你热乎乎的……”  
“你自己留着去吧！”迪克打了他一下，随即从他的怀里挣脱出来，又收敛了一下继续说道：“你最近最好都不要来美洲附近了。身份和手机号也多换一批，我一会下去之后，这架飞机的燃料可以抵达好望角，你在那里将它坠毁吧。”  
“真是多谢你的提醒。在这么多想要杀我的人里面，终于出了一个能够让我用心防范的人了，希望他的罗宾工作别分散了他太多的注意力。”  
“不会的……”迪克轻哼了一声，看着仪表盘轻声说道。他们已经抵达美洲了。  
“他很在乎你。”  
“……我想我……一定很让他失望。”  
“但是这就是你，迪克。你自己的选择。自由的鸟儿是不会被牵绊禁锢的。对吗？”  
“我多么想要如此啊……”迪克缓缓站起身，他们已经抵达北美，他要去准备降落在哥谭去迎接那个在蝙蝠巢穴里面即将引爆或者已经爆炸的“小男孩”了。  
当他伸手去拿装备和降落伞的时候，一只有力的手搭在了他的手上。  
“我们的关系到此为止了对吗？”  
丧钟看着他，表情严肃。迪克仿佛又看到了那个席卷布鲁德海文警察局的那个冷酷的佣兵。迪克试图在那双如同冬日一样颜色的双眼中找出一丝恳切。  
夜翼与他对视许久，最终没能说出一句话来。

MEET  
当三个人坐在维恩庄园的会客室的炉火旁边的时候，外面的晨曦并不像派吉岛上的那么明亮，似乎还可以看见夜晚留下的点点星辰。天空似乎还沉浸在昨晚的美梦之中，朦胧的晨雾将窗外的景色笼罩在一片虚无里。一如迪克被其他两人逼视下反而空洞的头脑。  
“多久了？”布鲁斯的声音在屋内响起。坐在精致的橡木桌旁边红丝绒沙发里面的是达米安。此时，那个男孩的手里正拿着一把麻醉枪。一发射空的麻醉针插在不远处的书架上，隐晦地暗示着刚才的混乱。达米安坚信他的哥哥被洗脑了，见到迪克的第一面，他没有给迪克关切的拥抱或者愤怒的问候，他只是抬手奖赏了他哥哥一发麻醉枪，感谢布鲁斯带给他的一切，常年苛刻的训练让他不会像死猪一样被自己弟弟轻易撂倒。  
在布鲁斯的帮助下，达米安才勉强放弃了把迪克绑在床上对身体和大脑进行全方位检查的想法，坐下来听迪克好好解释一下。  
“两年多了。”迪克说道，声音平静的就像诉说一个简单的任务。他盯着对面，他生命中最信任最爱护的两个人。他想到，这种情况不太好，他应该和这两个人都单独谈一谈，而不是现在这样三个人凑在一起，这只会一团糟。  
“你可藏的够深的。你很爱他吗？”  
“我……爱他，我跟他的关系很简单，布鲁斯。就像你和猫女一样。”  
“好吧，我明白了。但是我很困惑，迪克。我相信你是一个有判断力的孩子，但斯莱德，我认为他不值得信任。他是一个唯利是图的杀手，如果你需要找一个强壮的适合你的alpha他不是你最好的选择。”  
“所以我觉得格雷森被植入了意识，父亲。我建议给他做一下潜意识侧写的调查，如果这种情况持续了两年，这种意识一定埋藏的很深。”达米安突然开口说道，他眼神当中有一些迪克不喜欢的部分，让他感觉似乎自己沾染了丧钟就不再被他信任了。  
“我倒是真的希望是这样呢。达米安。”迪克撇了一眼他的弟弟，继续说“如果是这样这场闹剧就迎刃而解了。你们把我铐起来用肥皂洗洗脑子，然后咱们三个去把斯莱德揍一顿，最后我扑在某个人怀里梨花带雨得哭上一次来祭奠我失去的贞操。无聊的肥皂剧结尾难道不是吗？”  
迪克耸了耸肩，随即他低垂下眼帘，语气又变得轻了一些:“但是，我很清楚我没有被洗脑。你们可以检查我，真的，但结果还是会和我说的一样，这是我自己的决定。”说到这里的时候，迪克看向布鲁斯语气坚定。  
“该死！你是不可能意识到自己有没有被洗脑的！这你都不知道嘛？”达米安皱着眉头大声说道，用一种他经常有的（你真的好蠢）的表情说道。  
而他的哥哥并没有搭理他，迪克继续盯着布鲁斯说到“有些事情他也有苦衷，布鲁斯。他有自己的处事原则。已经两年多了，他从来没有试图标记我，更没有让我怀孕，有些时候倒是我索求更多。你相信我是有判断力的对吗，布鲁斯？你放心吧，我不会让自己陷入太多的，如果我觉得是时候停止的话，我也会当机立断的。”  
布鲁斯看着迪克，良久，他叹了口气，他看着暗淡的炉火，无力地说到：“他没有被洗脑，达米安。”  
“父亲！这……”  
“我知道……我知道。”布鲁斯摆了摆手继续说到“迪克受过我专业的训练，他不会被轻易的植入这种思想。如果这个人能让迪克和斯莱德上///床的话，那么他也可以让我和他上///床的。”布鲁斯捏着眉心，他感觉有点头疼，“只有一种可能，只有……”他又抬起头来直视着他的大儿子。  
“我和他在一起我感觉自己更像一个孩子，我喜欢这种感觉……”这句话就这样从迪克嘴里划出来，当他觉得自己说多了的时候他已经这样做了，迪克立即有点尴尬的住口，天啊，布鲁斯的蓝眼睛是天生的吐真剂。迪克这样想着。  
“这真的是够了！父亲，您听听他说的话！这难道不是被洗脑了吗？”  
“我也很想认为他被洗脑了。达米安。如果你不放心，我倒是很希望你能给我我想要的结果，你自己去问问迪克愿意配合你检查吗？”  
“我不会配合小偷窥者的检查的，我需要隐私。”迪克的语调带着佯装出来的冷淡，仿佛还在生气。他斜眼看着自己的弟弟，把隐私二字咬的很重。  
达米安看着自己的父亲和深爱的哥哥，不敢相信自己眼前发生的一切。他甚至顾不得去解释自己为什么会发现这段秘密。迪克和斯莱德有私情难道不才是这件事情的重点吗？监控屏幕里面的一切又浮现在他眼前，怒火又一次冲击着他年轻的大脑。他坚信他的大哥被洗脑了。他完美的哥哥怎么可能向一个又老又肮脏的雇佣兵敞凯双腿呢？他的哥哥，给他带来第一缕新的灵魂的哥哥……  
玷污他的人，一定要死。  
“为什么！”这句话宛如达米安在战斗中的怒吼一般。如同初长成的幼狼，他的声音年轻却有着圆润的尾音，划破了韦恩庄园寂静的清晨，一只鸟儿从阁楼的窗台上被惊走了，炉火的嗞啪声仿佛都停顿了半拍。  
房间中剩下的两人同样没有预料到达米安突然间的暴怒，他们都愣住了。  
达米安圆瞪着他被炉火点燃的绿眼睛，他继续说到：“为什么你会允许那个混蛋他用肮脏的手碰你呢？你为什么会允许那个混蛋继续强曝我哥哥呢！父亲！那个混蛋用他长着白毛的……”  
“你闭嘴达米安！你知道你在说什么吗？”迪克断喝打断他说的话，即使他知道达米安会曲解自己和斯莱德之间的关系，但他还是生气了。  
“我知道！我知道你被强件了！你自己知道吗？”达米安用更大的声音予以回击。  
“这里没有人被强件！这是我的选择！你连这点信任……”  
“够了！别再吵了！”房间中的空气似乎都随着蝙蝠侠的断喝声颤抖着。正在争吵的二人果然停下来看着他。布鲁斯叹了口气，收敛了一下轻声对着他的小儿子说到：  
“达米安。你先冷静一下，我和迪克要私下谈一谈，之后我再去找你。”  
“你根本不想阻止这件事对不对！”达米安的声音在颤抖，他感觉自己的心也在颤抖，他觉得这个晚上的一切都不正常，自己的父亲不正常哥哥也不正常。他感觉血液在头部快要炸开了，他从来没有感到如此的愤怒，曾经父亲和哥哥都因为担心他限制他的行动，他感到愤怒，但是没有一次如同这次的愤怒来的强烈和痛苦。  
“我不会让迪克受到伤害的。我会盯着斯莱德……”  
“你应该杀了他！如果你不去！我就会去的！”达米安又这样喊了出来，说到最后他将音调压的极低极缓，仿佛是要嵌入生命中一样。  
“你是蝙蝠侠的孩子，达米安韦恩不杀人！”迪克的声音虽然不大，但却字字清楚，缓得像水，冷的像冰。  
“达米安韦恩不杀人，达米安奥 古 会杀人！”年轻的孩子微微仰首，用更冷的语调回敬他的哥哥，并且在后者反应过来之前一把将手里的麻醉枪摔在地上伴随着残片飞溅的声音夺门而出。

迪克下意识地想要追上去，却被布鲁斯拦住了。  
“让他冷静一下，他不可能段时间接受这件事的。现在你说什么他都听不进去的。”布鲁斯声音轻柔的跟迪克说道，然后示意他坐下。  
迪克看着门口，迟疑的坐了下来，紧接着他听到布鲁斯说：“你之前也说过如果是时候结束的时候，你会当机立断的对吗？”  
“我是说当我觉得该结束的时候。相比起担心我你更应该关心一下达米安，他最近太容易被情绪左右。这会影响他的判断力。”迪克看着布鲁斯，又来了，他又开始想要把我攥在手心看管的严严实实就像对待什么都不懂的家养黄鹂一样。  
“你真的觉得你在这段危险关系里面你会占主导地位吗？他都能当你爷爷了！你真的了解他？你只听从他所讲述的所谓悲惨的过去，但因为丧钟失去生命的人，你也要忽略吗？你怎么就不知道他在酝酿着什么阴谋，策划着狠狠的伤害你或者我？”  
布鲁斯几乎是不受控制地说出这些连他自己都觉得是老调重弹，无聊至极的问话。但他还是想要讲出来，在内心深处他的反应几乎和达米安一样，他清楚地意识到。  
他很担心迪克，布鲁斯承认当他看到达米安递给他的那段影像的时候，他的心脏真的随之颤抖。记忆深处那些痛苦的回忆渐渐被唤醒，他仿佛又看见只有13岁的迪克衣衫不整地从地下室的深处冲出来扑在他的怀里，他看见杰森鲜血淋漓的尸体……最后那些回忆定格散落在犯罪小巷里漆黑的地面上闪烁着的惨白的珍珠们。  
一阵窒息和绞痛，以至于他并没有太注意自己接下来的话有何不妥。  
“你刚刚说达米安，他至少不会任由自己真的去相信危险的杀手，但即使如此，他最后还是受到了伤害，你在松懈，迪克，让一个极其危险的人有机会逐个击垮我们所有人。我在害怕斯莱德·威尔逊是下一个克里特·卢恩。”  
当看到迪克瞬间转变的脸色，布鲁斯知道自己失言了。  
迪克怔怔地看着布鲁斯，很好，他最后还是提到了那个人。就像一声最卑劣的咒语，迪克觉得自己一生都逃不过这个人给他带来的一切了。他突然想到了杰森。杰森拥有直面小丑的勇气，自己会有这样的勇气吗？如果克里特·卢恩还活在这个世上，自己真的能够面对他吗？面对一场彻头彻尾的失败，一场彻头彻尾的梦魇。  
他突然想起床头柜上的那把勃朗宁。一股从未有过的悲伤和愤怒击倒了他。  
“对，达米安不会。”迪克说着，最后竟然笑了起来。“我能说什么？我很抱歉。我是个差劲的罗宾，所有罗宾都不会犯的错误只有我犯了！我是最烂罗宾，一个就喜欢为极品罪犯敞凯双腿的婊……”  
“你给我住口！”布鲁斯吼道。他不知为何血往上涌，气愤地说不出别的话来。不该是这样的，他想。他只是想和自己的孩子好好谈谈，怎么又变成这样的局面。他看得出来，迪克紧抿着嘴唇死死地瞪着他，他比刚才和达米安争吵的时候更加羞愤。  
布鲁斯在迪克想要站起身离去的时候抢先一步抓住他的手腕。  
“我不想……”布鲁斯说道。  
迪克惊讶地看着他，显然没有料到他会有这样的举动。  
“我不想你再受到伤害，并不是想……拿你去比较别人。我之后不会再提起他……我很抱歉。”  
这是布鲁斯唯一能想到的为自己辩解的证词。于是他这样说道。  
迪克低下头，把漂亮的蓝眼睛隐藏在羽睫之中。  
“很抱歉让你失望，布鲁斯。但是我真的需要去看看达米安。”迪克的声音很轻，就像是承认错误的孩子一样。  
然后他脸上挂着悲伤和愧疚的表情用不容质疑的力道挣开布鲁斯拉住他的手，走出房间。

MOTIVE  
迪克走进控制室的时候，看到达米安在巨大的多个显示屏的映照之下竟然显得更加孤独和瘦小。一股莫名的痛楚席上迪克的心头，他走过去坐在了达米安的身边。  
“你把他藏起来了，对吗。”男孩盯着屏幕说道。  
“算是吧。”  
“为什么？”达米安用刚才一遍又一遍说过的那个词，而如今的他再也说不出那铿锵有力的腔调，他声音颤抖而微弱，像是一个被母亲抛弃而无所适从的孩子。  
“我被洗脑了。”迪克凝视着达米安，缓缓吐出这几个字，随后他将达米安的是一只手拿到自己面前将一只麻醉剂放在男孩小巧的手中，迪克将自己的手附在带着手套的小手之上，让他握紧那只麻醉剂。“我是你的啦，我的贞操小卫士。对我做你想做的一切吧,检查，催眠，什么都行。”迪克无力的笑着，最后近乎温柔地说道“别再难过啦，让你看见那些我很抱歉，真的。”  
达米安看着他没有说一句话，他只是那样看着哥哥，宛如一个纯洁的雕塑一样。达米安的绿眼睛很漂亮，就像淡绿色的翡翠一样澄澈又带着一抹绿松石般的神秘的幽蓝色。这样的瞳孔装填在他形状好看的眼窝之上就像是一件艺术品一样。但是渐渐的那双眼睛被一汪清澈的水光着挡在了后面，与此同时迪克听见几声清脆的噼啪声，迪克逊声望去发现达米安竟然缓缓的将手中的麻醉针捏碎了，而那些眼泪最终还是没有从达米安倔强的双眼中流出来。  
迪克慌忙将他的手套脱下，他把男孩的手捧在手心，仔细的检查着他有没有被尖锐的残骸划伤，还好，韦恩科技制造的坚韧皮革最终还是很好的保护了男孩的小手。但是，那是一只十二岁男孩的手吗？那些本该柔嫩圆润的手指关节处以及手掌和虎口的部位，因为常年非人的特训长满了深浅不一的厚茧，但是那些孩童特有的线条和特征却又实实在在地长在这只纤细而有力的手上。  
迪克再一次抬起头，在静谧之中他们的目光撞在一起。  
“我不该将那些做了手脚的贴纸送给你而不告诉你实情的。”这一次男孩先开口了，眼泪已经蒸发了一些，但是面前的哥哥仍旧朦胧而旖旎。“我只是想……只是想让你惊讶，我没有想过偷窥你的隐私。我以为你会发现的，我只是没想到……我……我太草率了。”  
“我相信你，达米安。我知道你没想过要偷窥别人。你这么做是因为你毫无保留地信任我，而且将我想的太完美了。”迪克紧接着说道，就像梦中抚摸幼狼一样将达米安额前有点长的碎发抿到他的耳后。  
“这就是为什么会有隐私这种东西，它看似是隔在两个最亲近的人之间的屏障，实际上却是维系两个人关系的最后可以呼吸的空气。因为没有人是完美的。”迪克低着头看着自己的双手说道“我不是完美的，我也会犯错也会失误，甚至只是因为一些不切实际的温存就和斯莱德仩床，说真的，达米安……”迪克忽然抬起头，他的眼中也有些湿润“我有的时候很害怕和你在一起，因为我深知我承担不起你对我的挑战，承担不起你对我的仰慕。因为我不想你想象中那样完美无缺，我更不想看到你因为我信念崩塌或者伤心难过！我不是一个称职的好哥哥。”

达米安第一次如此近距离地观察他的哥哥。一些他曾经从未发觉的细节在这个多事的清晨一股脑地撞进他的眼帘。他突然发现迪克的嘴唇长得很像橱窗里的洋娃娃的嘴巴，他的下唇饱满地嘟起，那个形状……一个迪克很喜欢用的词可以很好的形容，那个词是什么来着？啊，可爱。那个形状很可爱，是这么用吧。就在这个念头莫名其妙地在达米安的大脑里出现的那一瞬间，他第一次闻到了omega的气息。只不过当时他并不知道那是omega的味道。他更不知道这个清晨的麻烦事还远没有结束。达米安知道的事情是，若是一个即将分化的年轻alpha和一个成熟的omega呆在一起是一件很危险的事情，因为那个omega会把年轻的alpha带入一种类似于药物引起的恍惚状态。所以一定要计算好时间。  
可惜的是事实证明知道不等于会被完全避免，而这件事情正在这个多事的清晨悄然发生着。  
那股味道钻进他的鼻腔的时候，起初还是淡淡的让他还能听清迪克说的话，但随即思绪就被那些香味淹没了。达米安迷迷糊糊地想，他刚刚在说什么？有什么事情让他这么愧疚？开玩笑，完美不完美他都会是自己的大哥。自己又没有生气。不过好像确实有什么事情让他很难受。是什么来着？不过是什么都不要紧，迪克真的好香啊，他换了古龙水？不……不对。他的味道好像一直都是这样，白檀木和柑橘。  
当迪克发现达米安的异常的时候，已经晚了，达米安瞳孔放大，像一头小兽一样扑向他，如此之近的距离，纵使迪克反应再快也难以招架，迪克被达米安扑倒在地上，男孩跨坐在哥哥的身上将头埋在迪克的颈窝，贪婪地呼吸着哪股香味。  
而达米安青涩的信息素带给迪克的冲击并没有轻松多少。达米安的信息素爆发的太过突然，几乎毫无预兆，而且带着不符合年龄的侵略性。  
不过经验丰富的迪克觉得自己还能够承受，他伸出手扶住达米安的小脑袋，左手从护腕当中抽出一针抑制剂，当迪克将抑制剂刺入达米安的脖颈的时候，自己的脖子竟然也刺痛了起来，只是一瞬间他明白达米安想做什么，但是他的身体比思绪更快，迪克大叫一声，曲起膝盖将达米安从自己身上掀翻在地，而自己迅速爬起来喘着气靠在门上。  
迪克看着自己手上的鲜血，和达米安嘴唇边的一丝鲜红。  
毫无疑问，在无意识的状态中达米安竟然想要标记他！庆幸的是，达米安咬破的只是他颈侧的皮肤而不是他后颈的腺体。此时，斯莱德在飞机上对他讲的话在他耳边响起。  
“当一个孩子的第二性征开始在他的身上出现的时候，当他即将开始分化的时候。你将看不到那个曾经纯粹的他了……”  
不……  
抑制剂很快发挥作用，达米安茫然地看着一片狼籍的地面和门口惊魂未定的哥哥。  
“格雷森……？”  
达米安的声音传入迪克几乎停转的大脑。他才十二岁……这太早了，也太巧合了。他捂着脖子，迟疑地向后退。  
会是我的原因吗？我引导他的……？  
“我……我分化了吗？”当达米安说出那个词的时候，他竟然看见迪克不易察觉地颤抖了一下，随即扶着门框跑了出去消失在蝙蝠洞口那个向上延伸的黑暗楼梯。  
达米安有些不知所措的站起来，就在这时他感觉到了嘴里血液的腥甜。他停下来砸砸嘴，迪克的信息素充斥着他的口腔。  
他呆住了，一个猜测悄悄的却不容置疑地冒出头来。  
我标记了格雷森。  
这个猜测让他心头一颤，不，不对，资料上说如果A标记了o之后，自己的信息素也会跟着改变，我应该对他的感知更加紧密……  
但……不紧密吗？就连蝙蝠洞完善的通风系统都不能消散的信息素萦绕着他，那不单单是迪克的信息素，还有自己的，以及……两者结合的味道……  
他愣在原地，拼命想回忆起刚刚自己和迪克之间到底发生了什么，但是大脑回应他的却只有迪克性感怡人的信息素。  
白檀和柑橘。  
达米安突然觉得迪克格雷森就像是他世界中的熵，一切他可控的常量，他的冷静自持，只要碰到他就会变得无绪混乱变得不受自己的控制，格雷森整个人就是一个不可控的存在，他随性却机敏，有时甚至并不做好完备的计划，自己即兴发挥。现在想来，自己研制那些小贴纸送给他，似乎在潜意识当中也是想要控制他的举动。  
但是每一个试图控制迪克格雷森的人都没有好下场。  
就像父亲和如今狼狈不堪的自己。

达米安缓缓抬头，看向楼梯上方的那一片黑暗，仿佛盼望自己能够透过黑暗看见迪克的身影。  
我标记了他。但是我对他的爱是那一种吗？  
达米安想着一些自己从未想过 且不屑于去想的问题，直到报时系统轻轻敲击着他的耳膜。  
已经七点了，清晨的浓雾已经散去，一切似乎都清晰明了了。   
END

丧钟——斯莱德威尔逊正在啜饮着苏格兰威士忌，独自欣赏着派吉岛上的日落美景。他又回到了这里。是的，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。更何况，他根本没把那窝蝙蝠放在心上。他只是在可惜，这样美丽的景色只有他一个人独享了。他弹了弹烟灰继续想着迪克。  
他离开的唯一好处就是自己终于能自由的抽烟了。  
就在此时，仿佛听到了他的召唤，他与迪克通讯的专用手机再沉寂了两天之后终于又想起了短信的提示音。斯莱德弯起嘴角打开了手机，却失望的发现“迪克”发来等信息是：  
“我要你离夜翼远一点。”  
唉，显然他漂亮的小鸟完全缴了械。看来自己要许久见不到他了。不过斯莱德在内心深处确信他最终还是会回到自己的怀抱。  
斯莱德百无聊赖得打出了一行字发了过去。  
“大人还是孩子?”  
很快，对方回复过来。  
“离夜翼远一点。”  
斯莱德笑了，对着另一头的蝙蝠打出了下一行字。  
“我想你应该明白，迪克不再是穿着绿色内裤被你使唤的小孩子了，他和什么人上床是他的自由。”  
紧接着他又打了一段话。  
“我能给他的你永远也给不了。”  
对方沉默了良久。  
斯莱德等笑意更深，一想到对面的蝙蝠想要过来干掉他却不能那么做，真是和迪克仩床带给他的快乐不相上下。  
啊不。还是和迪克仩床更加快乐一点。  
“还在拿下作手段当骄傲嘛?你这个混蛋。你想做什么，你能欺骗得了迪克，却骗不了我。”  
斯莱德撇撇嘴，继续从容的移动手指。  
“我没想做什么，我想给他自由，而你却给了他牢笼。布鲁斯。”  
“你从没了解过他。从没有。只是他高尚的品德在迫使他爱你。而在内心深处他和我更像，而不是你。”  
“所以他终将属于我”  
这三段话斯莱德几乎是连续的发出，撩拨着对面蝙蝠侠的怒火。  
“他不属于任何人。混蛋。收起你肮脏的想法和文字游戏，离他远一点。否则”  
当斯莱德以为对面的蝙蝠侠不会再回复他的时候，这段话跳了出来。  
斯莱德挠了挠脸，仰起了眉毛。  
“我当然不会杀了你，但是我敢保证你接下来的每一天，每一天都不会太舒服的。”  
“想试试看吗?”  
“比如说，你会喜欢这个的。”  
当最后这段话发出的时候斯莱德眼皮一跳，因为他感受到手机内部发出了一股极其微弱的震颤。他超越人类的反应速度还是救了他，斯莱德猛地一掷，将手机扔向海岸的远方。但是手机只离开了他的主人三米左右的距离就应声爆炸了。飞散的残片刺入了斯莱德护住头脸的胳膊，同时也让一群正在走向这里的年轻人尖叫着跑开。  
斯莱德难以置信地看着深陷自己皮禸当中的手机残片和被击碎的威士忌酒杯。如果手机在他面前爆炸的话，自己肯定会失去唯一的一只眼睛一段时间了。  
斯莱德咬着牙把一片残片从肌肉里拔出来。然后狠狠地将它拍在桌子上，巨大的力道将铁木制的桌子都拍得开裂了。  
斯莱德下颌的肌肉在微微颤动，灰蓝色的独眼流出深邃的杀意。  
该死的小蝙蝠想要战争?我会成全他。  
他这样想着，然后走向太阳照不到的黑暗之中。


End file.
